


To Love a Ninja

by fandomgurl77



Category: Onmitsu Kenshi, The Greatest Showman(2017)
Genre: Circus, Hehehe!, Inter-dimensional travel, Ordinary day, Other, Scars, Sexual Attraction, Tour, and sexy, bored, eh-heh, i love that scar, its hot, nothing to do, rated T just in case, time-travel, visitor, who is that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: Another weird idea of mine.P.T's circus has an unusual visitor one day - and he's not a protester either...I probably won't be updating this since I wrote it years ago and have long since forgotten the plot.
Kudos: 1





	To Love a Ninja

It was 1:00 p.m. when a strange, black-cladded figure appeared at the entrance to the tent, causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

‘Who are you?’ Phillip asked as he approached the stranger.

‘They call me Genkuro Momochi’, the figure replied, ‘That damn samurai, Shintaro Akikusa, thought he had defeated me, but instead I waited until he was gone and travelled here via an inter-dimensional portal.’

‘Uh…pleased to meet you, Genkuro’, Phillip said, ‘I’m Phillip Carlyle and I’m the ringmaster here.’

‘Sou desu ka?’ (Is that so?) Genkuro asked.

‘What?’ Phillip asked.

‘Sorry’, Genkuro replied, ‘I meant “Is that so”?’

‘Oh’, Phillip said, ‘Well, in that case, yes.’

‘Anyway, I’ll introduce you to everyone if you just follow me’, Phillip said.

‘Ok’, Genkuro said as he followed him towards the hallway, passing Anne and Lettie on the way.

‘Konnichi wa (hello), ladies’, Genkuro said as he did a small bow in front of them before moving on.

‘Wow!’ Lettie said in a starstruck voice, ‘He is so handsome…and he just called me a lady!’

‘What are you talking about?’ Anne said, ‘He wasn’t all that great in my opinion; maybe it’s because I and Phillip are together…’

‘Possibly’, Lettie said, ‘And who couldn’t admire the scar above his eye? He must have been in so many fights…’


End file.
